HF 004
7:10:24 PM Josh: Ok, so. 7:10:27 PM Josh: Previously... 7:11:52 PM Josh: Rune acquired a new staff/partner in Taeral. Creed has increased her personal library. Hank invited a gnome to peek at him from time to time, and you guys have acquired a new home in the form of a potentially possessed former-prison. 7:12:13 PM Josh: It is the same day as last time, about one or two in the afternoon by this point. 7:12:25 PM Josh: What would you guys like to do? 7:13:39 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "Excuse me for a bit, I need to take care of something." 7:14:23 PM Josephine: Josephine needed to get the pricing for the remodels. 7:15:49 PM Josh: Ok. William gave you the location of a carpenter if you'd like to check in with her. 7:19:17 PM Josephine: Josephine does! 7:21:22 PM Josh: Ok, so Rune heads for the door. 7:21:38 PM Josephine: Josephine does! 7:21:39 PM Caleb: I will go as well 7:22:13 PM Josephine: I'm perfectly capable of doing this alone. I'm not leaving the city or going in the basement or something mad like that. 7:22:53 PM Caleb: I grew up in this area I might be able to help with negotiations 7:23:35 PM Nilani: Nilani heads off somewhere, unless she is needed. (in town) 7:24:37 PM Josh: Somewhere in the keep or into town? 7:24:39 PM Josephine: Oh, all right. 7:26:22 PM Josephine: Josephine heads out with Caleb! 8:45:05 PM Nilani: the low-roll trend (paired with skype derps) continues. XP 8:45:35 PM Josh: ((Doesn't matter much)) 8:53:09 PM Josh: Ok, eventually all of you meet up back at the prison. Along with the dwarf carpenter Torra arriving with Hank and Rune, and William and the Drow lutist Quill arriving with the other three. 8:54:32 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "How did the renovation building schematic go?" 8:55:22 PM Quill: Quill is a handsome drow with a walking stick, a travelling pack over one shoulder, and a broad brimmed hat keeping the sun out of his blue-green eyes. 8:55:53 PM Josephine: What's he doing here? 8:55:54 PM Josh: Would everyone except for Quill and Anna roll me some perception checks? 8:56:11 PM Josh: "Which he?" 8:56:14 PM Josephine: ((5, plus whatever bonus.)) 8:56:18 PM Josephine: Josephine points at Quill. 8:56:48 PM Quill: Quill waves. "I've apparently been hired." 8:59:12 PM Josh: Torra, not really caring about this part, goes off to look at the prison. 8:59:22 PM Josh: William: "I'm sorry, do you two know each other?" 9:00:19 PM Quill: I have never met any of you people. I've only been in town for a week or so. 9:00:44 PM Josephine: Why do we need him? He's a stringbean. 9:01:29 PM Quill: I dont know. Maybe you need music in your lives. 9:01:35 PM Josh: Taeral: "Size isn't everything, Rune." A face appears in the orb of Rune's staff and smiles at Quill. "Hello there." 9:01:50 PM Quill: .... hello, faceball. 9:01:53 PM Caleb: Did our distinguished employer convince you to sign a piece of paper? 9:02:02 PM Josh: William: "Doesn't everyone need entertainment now and again?" 9:02:06 PM Quill: I have not signed anything yet. 9:02:27 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "Don't, when he does." 9:02:35 PM Josh: Taeral's smile fades at the "faceball" bit. He does a Sideshow Bob grumble. 9:02:49 PM Caleb: Exactly what Inwas going to say 9:03:28 PM Josephine: Taeral is a person transmuted into the glass globe. It's not his fault. 9:03:28 PM Josh: William smiles. "I already have you to vouch for your team, Hank. I feel that is enough." 9:04:03 PM Josh: ((Is everyone outside the building right now, or are you all in the sort of main hallway area?)) 9:04:07 PM Josephine: It's not exactly not his fault either, mind you. 9:04:09 PM Josephine: ((Inside.)) 9:04:20 PM Quill: Well, good, I'm glad we got that cleared up. 9:04:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "I don't see how it was my fault at all. I was attacked." 9:04:32 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): ((Inside here too)) 9:04:46 PM Nilani: inside 9:05:08 PM Josh: Excellent. Perception checks, all around. 9:05:18 PM Caleb: You were working with the guy who attacked you 9:05:26 PM Josh: ((Rune, if you like, I can do Passive Perception for you)) 9:05:29 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): ((too focused on that William)) 9:05:35 PM Quill: ((16)) 9:05:37 PM Nilani: 20 9:05:44 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): ((.. nat 1)) 9:05:55 PM Josephine: ((Sure! Thanks!)) 9:06:00 PM Caleb: does a bucket fall on my head 9:06:03 PM Josh: ((Hank and Creed are both trying to remember what they had for breakfast this morning)) 9:06:06 PM Josephine: He's a great and powerful wizard. 9:06:09 PM Josephine: ... he says. 9:06:11 PM Josh: ((It was delicious)) 9:06:33 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): ((I'm actually making bacon in the oven right now, now that you mention breakfast)) 9:07:04 PM Josephine: Josephine has all the burns today. 9:07:16 PM Quill: Well. The best stories are the ones that can't be verified one way or the other. 9:07:18 PM Josh: Taeral gives Rune some side-eye. 9:07:42 PM Josh: "You know, for someone asking me to mentor them, you have an odd way of treating me." 9:08:46 PM Josephine: I treat everyone that way. Besides, you're definitely greater and more powerful than me. That's not in question. 9:09:00 PM Josh: "...thank you...I think." 9:09:03 PM Nilani: This message has been removed. 9:09:24 PM Nilani: Nilani 's head whips around and there is the distinct sound of metal grinding upon metal. "...Why is she headed down there?" 9:10:12 PM Quill: Quill blinks. "... wait, I know this one, that's where the corpses are buried." 9:10:48 PM Josh: Those of you who follow Anna's gaze will, in fact, see your new carpenter open and walk through the door to the basement. 9:10:49 PM Josephine: Demonic sigil. 9:10:56 PM Josephine: Josephine follows her. 9:11:28 PM Quill: A shrine where her dead mother's head speaks to her! 9:11:52 PM Caleb: I follow into the evil basement of evilness 9:12:25 PM Josh: William's eyes widen slightly as he follows the rest of the group. "I sort of figured this went without saying, but you should probably keep that door locked." 9:12:33 PM Nilani: Nilani also heads down, swearing in celestial. about as hard to do as you'd think. 9:13:04 PM Quill: Wait, is there really a demonic sigil down there? 9:13:13 PM Quill: Quill follows the rest! 9:13:14 PM Caleb: yes 9:13:43 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): ((Creed follows)) 9:13:56 PM Josephine: That's what I said. 9:13:59 PM Josh: Taeral lights up as you all descend and you find the basement as you did before, complete with the pentagram of doom in the center. 9:14:11 PM Quill: .... this must bring down property values. 9:14:32 PM Josh: William: "Well, I am renting for the low low price of nothing, so..." 9:14:37 PM Nilani: Just think of it as the equivalent of a rat problem and you'll be alright. 9:15:07 PM Caleb: rats don't reek of evil at least not this much 9:15:23 PM Josh: Torra looks a little disturbed. "Is that...blood...?" 9:15:25 PM Quill: So did you really need a Utility Belt of Specialists, or did you need canaries to warn you of an impending demonic invasion? 9:16:01 PM Josh: William: "No, this has been inactive for centuries. It's just a bunch of cracks now." 9:16:35 PM Josephine: It's definitely blood, and we probably shouldn't stay down here. 9:16:46 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "Remind me why the carpenter suddenly decided to come to the basement? All of us, lets leave." 9:16:52 PM Josh: William: "I mean...I wouldn't recommend poking it, but still. We had it looked at, and our clerics said it was fine." 9:16:59 PM Quill: Why is there blood? 9:17:18 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "What usually happens when you deal with evil gods? You offer blood." 9:17:19 PM Josh: Torra: "I was...just investigating the house...making sure there weren't serious structural problems..." 9:17:33 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "Out. Everyone. Now." 9:17:41 PM Josephine: Excuse me. 9:17:42 PM Josh: Torra heads for the stairs. 9:17:51 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "You are excused, like the rest of everyone else." 9:18:25 PM Quill: Quill shrugs, and goes back upstairs. 9:18:34 PM Josephine: If I liked being told what to do, I would be a dairy maid and not a wizard. 9:18:34 PM Josh: William: "If you like, I can send one of our trusted Clerics to come and perform an exorcism ritual, but, that's probably more dangerous then doing nothing." 9:18:37 PM Josephine: Josephine does go upstairs. 9:18:49 PM Nilani: Nilani heads upstairs as well. 9:19:01 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): Creed will follow behind the last person. 9:19:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "Indeed...but we should probably go up anyway...you know...because we want to..." 9:19:46 PM Josh: So you all head back up and William takes out his set of keys and locks it. 9:19:56 PM Josh: William: "Better safe then sorry." 9:20:05 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): Gamerstrider (Laav) will sigh 9:20:24 PM Josh: ((Can we take a 15 minute break here? My dog is scratching at the door.)) 9:20:30 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): (( Alright )) 9:20:34 PM Quill: Quill looks distracted and thoughtful. 9:20:36 PM Josh: ((Be back soonish)) 9:20:37 PM Caleb: ok 9:21:27 PM Nilani: Nilani looks tired and, somehow, old. 9:22:34 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): Gamerstrider (Laav) looks like she's a bit tired, but like she just avoided a disaster. 9:34:13 PM Josh: ((Ok, I return)) 9:34:30 PM Josh: ((Sorry, about that)) 9:34:45 PM Quill: Quill is writing some notes down in a small journal. 9:35:13 PM Josh: William: "So, now that that's been avoided, I assume I can leave you to pick out your own bunks and such." 9:35:38 PM Josh: William: "I will have my first job for you all in the morning, so, I suggest sleeping well tonight." 9:36:07 PM Josh: ((Not everyone's back yet, are they?)) 9:36:12 PM Josh: ((Sorry)) 9:37:00 PM Josephine: All right. 9:37:10 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): ((Just finished pulling the bacon out of the oven, sorry!)) 9:37:15 PM Quill: Ahh! Right. Do we each get our own rooms? What's the situation? 9:37:36 PM Josh: William: "You should all be able to find your own rooms." 9:37:44 PM Josh: Torra: "Um...will there be five of you?" 9:38:03 PM Nilani: It seems so. 9:38:24 PM Josh: Torra: "Well...if I am gonna be taking down four walls, that will only leave four cells." 9:38:41 PM Josh: Torra: "So...either one of you will have to share, or two of you will get smaller rooms." 9:38:52 PM Josh: Torra: "At least, that's how I see it, I'm not in charge here." 9:39:37 PM Nilani: I am fine with sharing, if that is necessary. Similarly, I am alright with a smaller room, as long as it has a window. 9:39:52 PM Josephine: The plans said six areas. 9:39:54 PM Josephine: Not four. 9:39:58 PM Josephine: Josephine even specified that. 9:40:41 PM Josh: Torra: "Um...ok...I can probably work around that, somewhat..." 9:41:09 PM Josh: Torra: "Can I see those plans, again?" 9:43:53 PM Josephine: Josephine shows her again. 9:45:26 PM Josh: Torra: "Ok...ok...I can probably get some assistance from the guild for some of this. Help me move things more easily. My price hasn't changed. Can you give me a first payment of 2000 gold now, and I will get supplies ready and be back tomorrow evening." 9:45:56 PM Josephine: Josephine gives it to her. 9:46:17 PM Josh: Torra nods. "Thank you. It's been a pleasure." 9:46:20 PM Josh: Torra leaves. 9:47:06 PM Josh: William: "Well, this has been quite the day." 9:47:19 PM Nilani: You're telling me. 9:47:53 PM Quill: I for one am looking forward to trancing right over the portal to hell. 9:48:09 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "Good thing it's locked then, isn't it?" 9:48:30 PM Josh: William: "Well, if no one has any more questions for me..." 9:48:38 PM Quill: THat'll keep the angry apocalypse at bay, for sure. 9:48:50 PM Nilani: Nilani heads off to find a room. Preferably one with a window. 9:48:53 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "William, I have some questions for you, actually." 9:48:55 PM Josephine: There are portals to hell everywhere. 9:49:05 PM Josephine: And the border between the planes is very thin. So. 9:49:13 PM Josh: ((None of the cells have windows, unfortunately. Not yet, anyway.)) 9:49:16 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "Though, I'm sure you know already." 9:49:22 PM Quill: Mmm. Dont need to tell me. 9:49:52 PM Josh: William nods at Creed. "In private, I assume." 9:50:07 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): "Indeed." 9:50:08 PM Nilani: I look in all the cells and end up resting in the last one, probably. 9:50:19 PM Josh: William takes Creed into another cell. 9:51:27 PM Josephine: Josephine grabs a cell and puts Taeral wherever he wants to be put to rest. 9:51:35 PM Quill: Quill finds a quiet corner to set down a bedroll. Then he pulls out a contraption from his pack,w hich unfolds and unpacks into a box with one side that is an opaque white screen. 9:54:48 PM Quill: This message has been removed. 9:55:20 PM Quill: Quill takes out some thick sheets of black paper. He gestures and conjures up a mote of blue light, which he sets inside the box. Then he begins using a knife and cutting at the black paper, occasionally holding them up inside the box to check how they appear against the white screen when backlit. 9:58:39 PM Quill: Quill makes two figures, eventually, a character in armor with the head of a horse, and a large catfish wearing a tophat and monocle. 10:00:17 PM Josh: As of now, I think we're done with the main chat. If anyone wants to do anything, it's probably around dusk now. Let me know and I can rp for a bit. 10:00:41 PM Josephine: Josephine comes back out and starts arranging the common area. 10:01:00 PM Josephine: ... what's all that cutting? 10:01:18 PM Quill: For the puppets. 10:01:38 PM Quill: Quill puts the fancy catfish in front of the light to demonstrate. 10:02:18 PM Nilani: Nilani hangs around in the common room after selecting a room and stashing her meager belongings there. 10:02:58 PM Quill: See? Lord Reginald Von Vandergaste. A man of wealth and means who just so happens to also be a talking catfish. 10:03:23 PM Quill: Quill concentrates, and the shadowpuppet begins to animate itself. 10:03:39 PM Josephine: ... catfish don't usually talk? 10:04:10 PM Quill: Only if you speak catfish. 10:04:45 PM Quill: Lord Reginald learned Common speech, though. 10:05:09 PM Quill: Well, Undercommon. Which is like Common, but it sounds more evil somehow. 10:05:28 PM Josephine: ... don't Drow speak Undercommon? 10:05:35 PM Quill: Most do. 10:06:08 PM Josephine: ... aren't you Drow? 10:08:43 PM Quill: Last I checked. I just mean, it's more gutteral sounding. Undercommon is basically Elven with some Abyssal and Terran mixed in. Mostly for the curses. 10:08:56 PM Josephine: Oh. 10:09:18 PM Josephine: So you have a paper cutout of a catfish lord. 10:10:20 PM Quill: Yes. When I tell stories, I like having the shadows to help tell the stories. 10:13:31 PM Josephine: ... shadows? 10:14:17 PM Quill: Quill nods, and puts a mote of purplish light in the shadowbox. He sets the catfish in there so that its shadow is projected on the white screen at its front. 10:16:06 PM Josh: Taeral: "It is a most impressive device." 10:16:11 PM Josephine: Oh, that's neat. 10:16:22 PM Josephine: And adults do this where you're from? 10:16:35 PM Quill: Quill concentrates, and the catfish shadow starts to move about. 10:17:41 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Not a lot of them, mind you. I picked it up from my aunt." 10:18:53 PM Josephine: Oh. I thought the Underdark was all spiders and evil. 10:19:18 PM Quill: Quill: That's what they say. But also shadowpuppets, apparently. I wouldn't know. 10:20:24 PM Josephine: What do you mean you wouldn't know? 10:22:25 PM Quill: I was born on the surface, of course. 10:24:52 PM Josephine: Oh. 10:25:11 PM Josephine: .... but you are Drow, right? 10:25:30 PM Josh: Taeral: "Rune, you can't just ask someone why they're Drow." 10:25:51 PM Quill: Quill nods. "Yes. It's really hard to get a tattoo, let me tell you. You have to pay extra for those glowing magic tattoos,a nd those just aren't worth it." 10:26:16 PM Josephine: I didn't ask why. Just he could be half elf or something. 10:26:18 PM Josephine: Josephine shrugs. 10:27:37 PM Quill: It's fine, faceball. Taeral. Most folks assume I talk to spiders and run a poison dispensary and mushroom farm. 10:30:38 PM Josephine: And you don't. 10:30:48 PM Quill: I hate spiders. 10:31:00 PM Quill: I dont' know anything about fungi or poisons. 10:31:19 PM Josephine: That's too bad. It would be useful. 10:31:49 PM Josephine: ... but less interesting. 10:31:49 PM Josh: You see William exit Creed's cell. "I see you two are mingling well." 10:32:13 PM Quill: Run up against a lot of poison mushrooms? 10:33:48 PM Josh: William: "I think I will take my leave for the evening. See you all in the morning." 10:34:10 PM Quill: Quill waves to the gnome. 10:34:19 PM Josh: He waves back. 10:35:22 PM Josephine: Josephine does too. 10:35:26 PM Josephine: You should get your armor fitted. 10:35:40 PM Josephine: And no, not poison mushrooms, but someone who know how to poison people with mushrooms might be helpful. 10:36:07 PM Quill: Oh. Well, maybe the next drow that joins you will be more of a cliche. 10:36:27 PM Josephine: Then they'd probably be a bad person. Are you a bad person? 10:37:56 PM Quill: Depends on who you ask, fangs. Just like anyone else. What's the metric for bad? 10:38:31 PM Josh: Taeral: "Do you have any desire to murder someone and trap their soul in a light up ball?" 10:38:53 PM Josephine: Yeah, that was bad. 10:39:06 PM Quill: I have no interest in anyone's souls. 10:39:11 PM Nilani: He didn't try with me, so likely not. 10:39:49 PM Josephine: Then you should stick to cutting out paper fish. 10:40:03 PM Josh: Taeral: "Then I already consider you an improvement over my previous company." 10:40:56 PM Josephine: He seems okay. 10:41:00 PM Josephine: You don't have to turn him into a newt. 10:42:27 PM Quill: Quill packs up his cutting, finishing working on the figures, and folds up the shadowbox. Then he pulls out his lute-like instrument and starts tuning it. "So what did you do before you got stuck in a ball? A wizard, that's what they said, right?" 10:44:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "Newts are so cliche. Next you'll ask me to conjure a rabbit from a hat." 10:44:27 PM Josh: "And, yes, I was, indeed, a wizard. An arcanist to be precise." 10:44:55 PM Quill: Quill takes off his hat and reaches into it, pulling an illusory rabbit from it. 10:45:06 PM Josephine: Josephine smiles. 10:45:10 PM Josephine: That's wonderful. 10:45:11 PM Quill: It's not hard. 10:45:38 PM Josephine: And I said you shouldn't turn him into a newt. Not that you should. 10:45:50 PM Quill: I for one appreciate the distinction. 10:46:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "I've always been fond of rat-based polymorphs, personally. Has a certain metaphorical flavor to it." 10:46:39 PM Josh: Taeral: "Not that I would, mind you" 10:46:49 PM Quill: Of course. 10:47:06 PM Gamerstrider (Laav): Creed will pop her head out of the cell she's in and add in "You might think that because we found you in the sewer, you know." 10:48:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "That was not my choice of location!" 10:48:43 PM Josephine: I'm glad we rescued you. 10:49:27 PM Josh: Taeral: "As am I." 10:49:55 PM Quill: Sewers are the worst. 10:50:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "I concur." 10:51:33 PM Nilani: They're preferable to the outside, during a rainstorm. 10:51:57 PM Josh: Taeral: "I disagree. Rain does not have poo in it, typically." 10:51:59 PM Josephine: I like a good rainstorm. 10:52:42 PM Quill: Only for a short period of time. If the sewer is doing its job, it becomes inhospitable in short order. 10:54:59 PM Josh: ((I think I'm gonna call it a night if we're done here, guys))